Harry&twilight cross x
by sun lit night
Summary: This is my first real attempt at fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad!Voldemort is about to win the battle when Alice turns up after seeing Harry in a vision, she turns him and kills Voldemort. Be warned of slash  HPxJB-comments will help!
1. How it all began

_This is kind of my first attempt at fanfic so please dont be too mean :( and pre warning I'm thinking it will turn slash (HPxJB)_

* * *

Harry felt the jet of light hit him as he crashed to the ground, right in the centre of his chest but it didn't hurt at all compared to the searing pain that shot up his fore arm.

Right before he git hit it was as though he had been stung by something just above his wrist and as he crashed to the floor his whole body began to burn.

It wasn't right he should have died instantly but he was writhing on the floor in pain and he could hear people around him screaming so loudly that it hurt his ears. Someone was close by him trying to tell him that it would all be ok but he couldn't see how. Everything hurt and he had failed everyone. He was supposed to kill lord Voldemort but he was dead, maybe that's what he was feeling death, if it was it sure as hell hurt a lot more than he had expected, and it lasted forever.

In the end he decided that he was in hell, it was the only possible conclusion, everything hurt so bad everything was on fire. He had tried so hard but this was his punishment for failing the wizzarding world a lifetime of hell.

He lost all concept of time after a while and was shocked when the pain stopped suddenly. In the blink of an eye everything felt right and he was led on a bed in a room he didn't recognise. Before he could suss it all out a short black haired girl swinging through the window beaming,

"Harry your awake! Great I've been dying to talk to you, we're going to have such fun." She perched herself on the edge of the bed and so fast that he didn't even realise that he had moved harry was against the wall, crouched in a strange position hissing at the girl. He was used to hissing in parsletounge but this was different it was a defence movement that he couldn't understand.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alice. It was me that saved your life because I knew that you would be super easy to train." Harry didn't like the sound of that but realising that the girl wasn't a threat he straightened up a little.

"I don't understand, I was at Hogwarts... lord Voldemort! I didn't kill him!"

"The creepy guy that looks like a snake? Oh I took care of him, everyone thinks you did it though, is that bad?" Harry couldn't believe this girl. She was tiny and petite yet she claimed to have defeated the dark lord!

"Are you a witch?" He asked because it was the only explanation.

"No, I'm a vampire Harry, and you are too now." The whole world tipped and another person swung through the window. Suddenly everything was right, Harry was calm and he felt at ease with the whole thing.

"This is my partner Jasper." Alice explained and for a split second he became suspicious but he couldn't hold an emotion that wasn't calm. Jasper had a strange glow, like what Harry imagined an Aura to look like, deep purple surrounding Jaspers body and it was reaching out to touch Harry.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked trying to brush the purple light off but the pair just looked at him confused.

"It's your power I would imagine." Another person appeared in the room, shorter and stockier than the fist man but far more attractive that is if it weren't for the distracting gold glow that only surrounded his head. "He can see you using your power Jasper, and he can see mine, it's like a glow around your body." Harry was no longer following the conversation but the second guy quickly explained.

"Hi Harry I'm Edward." Harry smiled still only able to feel calm about everything that was happening "As my sister said we're vampires, like you and we have powers. Not all of us but a lot of us. Alice sees the future, Jasper can control moods and I can read minds, you can see us using those powers but we don't know about your wizzarding skills yet." With a flash of anxiety Harry's hand jumped

"Harry your wand was destroyed when you were hit by that curse, it protected you somehow, did this weird flashy thing but it shattered as you hit the floor." Harry remembered, the last thing before the ultimate pain he and the Dark Lord had been duelling then he'd lost, this was going to take a while to adapt to.

The next few days were the hardest of Harry's life, or death depending on your opinion. Alice had been right about him being easily trained, he could fight the urge for human blood but it was certainly not easy for him. All he thought about was blood and when he was introduced to Bella he had to stand further away than Jasper. Of all the Cullen's Jasper was the greatest help and to just because of his ability to control moods. Jasper understood Harry's situation better than any of them and they often went out hunting together having to go more often than the others to maintain their control.

He often wondered about the Wizzarding world and what they assumed had happened to him after the war, most of all he wondered about Ginny but it was over now. He knew that he couldn't go back to that now that he was a vampire, they didn't belong together and Wizards had never really accepted the vampires as equals. Harry would only cause pain if he returned and he was beginning to enjoy life with the Cullen's.

"You are truly a remarkable young man Harry." Carlisle said to him one evening when they ended up alone in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Your restraint rivals my own, to have progressed so fast is truly inspirational. May I ask how?"

"Well If I'm honest I don't know sir, I follow Alice's instructions and Jasper is a huge help but other than that I can't say."

"None of that sir harry, you're officially my new foster son when we introduce you to the town so Carlisle will do at the least." He smiled and Harry felt a sudden sense of belonging, ever since he had been named the chosen he had felt distant from his friends and he'd never really had a family but that was all changing here, everything he did was an achievement rather than expected of him and it was nice to get a little praise for a change.

"Thank you Carlisle." He said as they nodded and went there separate ways.

It was another week before Harry was ready for public introductions which to him seemed like forever but to the rest of the Cullen's it was fascinating, a huge achievement that they had never seen before (not including Alice's foresight as she had seen it months before).

He wasn't really up for school yet, that was a little too much human contact but he could go out and be around people again and he and Jasper were planning a trip to Port Angeles in a few days.

"You really don't get how lucky you are do you?" it was the first time that Harry had ever been alone with Bella. He was outside waiting for Jasper and she was about to get in her truck.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you getting to be the super vampire that's people friendly in a matter of days" Harry could think of several better ways to phrase that but she seemed angry so he let her continue. "Since the day I realised what they were I've wanted to be a vampire but me changing comes with a long list of conditions time limits and warnings, you didn't even want this and they change you like it's no big deal!" Before Harry could say anything she jumped in her truck and slammed her door.

"Don't worry about that mate." Jasper said from behind him "She and Edward are always arguing about her becoming a vampire but we've all decided its his decision."

"Well why was I changed?" Harry asked, Bella had a point, he might have been adapting but he had never wanted this.

"Alice saw you die Harry, and that's the one situation in which we unanimously agree on. Alice saw your potential and the waste of a life it would be if you were killed and so she decided to change you, against the general opinion or the rest of us. But when she decided and saw how different you would be, how easily you would adapt to the animal blood we agreed to turning you out of intrigue."

"So what I was a science experiment?" Harry asked feeling offended at the idea.

"Don't take it that way Harry, you must realise that we don't like turning people but the idea of you was fascinating we had to see it for ourselves and now your hear I cant imagine life without you little brother." Jasper grabbed Harry in a headlock and despite the fact that he was the smallest and youngest he was still a newborn and escaped easily throwing jasper across the clearing.

"Well this looks like something that goes against the treaty." An unfamiliar voice came from the trees but all Harry could process was the stench that came with it.

"Harry into the house now!" Jasper was at Harry's side immediately shoving him towards the house but he resisted, intrigued by what was in the woods.

"Harry please come inside" Esme was calling from the doorway as though the confides of the house would protect him at all. If whatever was out there wanted him he was sure that a closed door wouldn't stop it.

"No, we want him here, after all we need to prove it." Whoever was speaking still didn't step out of the trees but Harry could hear several large creatures panting.

"We didn't turn him Sam, I was there when he was turned and I brought him here to prevent him becoming like the others." Alice was suddenly at his side but Harry didn't understand, she'd said that it was her who had changed him.

"There's no proof of that, and it seems very convenient!" Finally a tall tanned dark haired guy stepped out of the woods and Harry was shocked from the stench and strange breathing he really hadn't been expecting anything human, let alone a human like that to step forward.

"You want to start a war on that small chance Sam. I promise you that it wasn't us who turned him, besides his existence has no affect on you, he's fully human trained so how can he be fresh?" Harry realised that she was using very selective wording in what she said.

"Boy, have you ever drunk human blood before?" Sam directed the question at Harry who shook his head immediately, "His eyes are still red, why if he's not newborn?"

"Sometimes the eyes can last up to two years, the average is twelve months but some of us just hold on to that blood d little longer." Again Alice used very unspecific wording. Eventually after a long staring session Sam backed off into the woods and they listened to his retreat.

"Well that was clever" Harry said with a smile at Alice.

"What ling to the wares, I'd say risky, what if they find out?" Jasper looked nervously into the woods as though expecting them to come back at any minute.

"But I didn't lie, 'We' didn't change harry I did and I never said exactly how old he was. Sam just assumed that's what I was saying, I even told him that I was there and that I brought Harry here but I didn't mention biting so Sam assumed I didn't." They all smiled as they hit the same point and laughed at the simplicity of the idea.


	2. That guy

Unfortunately the wares seemed to put quite a dampener on the next few das. Though harry couldn't understand why, all of the Cullen's were quite on edge about the situation. From what he could pick up, Alice had broken an agreement between the two groups by biting Harry and that put the shadow of war over their heads.

Apparently Bella had a connection with the pack and was now under frequent questioning about the wares and how suspicious they were which didn't please Edward at all. He was very possessive of the girl and she was infatuated, it reminded harry of a love potion and then he always remembered how much he missed magic. It wasn't even like he could try a simple spell with his wand in bunch of tiny pieces.

He wandered around the house without much to do usually sticking by Jaspers side. Jasper didn't mind much as he had clearly taken a liking to Harry, but it was clearly beginning to annoy Edward.

Jasper was the distant brother who didn't really open up to anyone other than Alice and that was accepted until Harry came along.

Jasper was more of a brother to harry than the other two after only a few weeks and there was the distinct feeling of jealousy from Edward who seemed fine to accept Jasper when he was a background guy but to have Harry turn up and create a bond that even after years of companionship Edward had not been able to form was infuriating for him.

He was also still wary with Bella being around Harry, weather, as he said, it was because Harry was still a newborn and couldn't be trusted or the fact that it pushed harry further out to the sidelines he didn't know.

"Hey Harry out here" Harry had been musing in his room when Jasper called him from the garden. One positive thing about being a vampire were the lack of human limitations, the speed and hearing and sight all added up to an almost acceptable exchange.

"Hey Harry I'm off on a hunt, fancy joining me. It'll be a weekend thing, mountain lions and the likes." He smiled knowing that Harry would be unable to refuse an offer like that.

"Damn right I will, anyone else up for it?" He said already jogging the length of the garden with Jasper.

"Nah, there all wedding planning. Bella and Edwards big day isn't far off." Jasper smiled the way he always did when the wedding was mentioned. It was a huge controversy among the Cullen's, though they were all happy for their second oldest member (in actual live years)Harry and Jasper in particular had difficulty understanding why he would put himself through all the fuss when he could turn her.

Of course it was his choice but surely she would be safer as a vampire. Though apparently they had discussed and decided so on their heads be it. Secretly there were bets among the Cullen foster children about her chances of survival if she got her dream of a proper honey moon.

That was soon the last thing on the boy's minds as they approached the mountains and slid into hunt mode. A vicious state tat allowed them to completely lose themselves, that is if they weren't disturbed by a painful burning scent.

"Great, I run away to escape you people and look who turns up but you people" The voice came from behind Harry and Jasper who turned in the same moment, keeping their defensive crouches and letting a low growl escape their mouths.

"What are you doing here wolf?" Jasper asked and sure enough a giant wolf stepped out of the trees and just looked at them. "If you won't talk we'll be on our way."

With a sharp growl he backed up and Harry couldn't help staring after it in awe, he had seen wares before but that was like nothing he had laid eyes on the most perfect goldenish brown fur that caught the light perfectly.

The boy that stepped out in place of the wolf was even better. Realising what he was thinking Harry tore his eyes away and stared at the ground, resisting the urge to step closer.

"I'm here to get away from your kind. That idiot brother of yours plans to marry the girl I... the girl I loved and then probably kill smash her to pieces on the honeymoon, I can't cope with the god damn voices in my head when I'm a wolf or the feelings I feel when I'm human... stop that." He glared at Jasper who was obviously trying to influence is mood.

"Bit close to home for someone who's running away aren't we?" Jasper said unfazed by the glare he was receiving.

"Well like I said, he's marrying the girl I loved past tense and I was half making my way back. I've been bouncing around for ages trying to make a decision."

"You know the wedding id in a few days?"

"Don't remind me."

"I thought you were over her."

"Just because I don't love her doesn't mean that I'm over her, I still care and I don't want the life to be sucked out of her, sometimes I think that she'd be better dead than like you."Harry grabbed Jasper to hold him back as he leapt for the boy and regrettably turned to look him in the eye.

Harry had always suspected that he was gay. Sure he'd had feelings for Ginny but he'd always felt odd kissing her and often wandered what it would be like to kiss Draco Malfoy of all people. But this was different. When this boy met his gaze he felt different somehow. Like there was something more to it than just having a crush.

"Jasper calm down. You'll only regret it." Harry's new born strength was a good match for Jaspers high Venom intake, though harry was clearly wining he was starting to feel like he shouldn't be restraining Jasper at all. "Oh and you can stop that!" harry said wafting his hand at the black steak of anger emanating from Jasper to him.

Shockingly hen he pushed it, the streak moved, curling back around to Jasper who seemed to feel it as well and relaxed a little.

"How did you do that?" HE asked straightening up a little more and looking at Harry curiously.

"I just pushed the light away and it went" he said with a shrug which was enough for Jasper.

"You're learning how to use your power. Twelve months and you'll be legendary brother." He smiled all thoughts of a fight forgotten but not for long the boy growled, a genuine growl that put those of Jasper and Harry to shame.

"Brother! You can't be serious? I'm gone for five minutes and all of a sudden the treaty has disappeared!" He yelled and Harry hated himself for hoe hot he found the other boy at that moment.

"I didn't turn him Jacob, just calm down and realise that. He's like me and Alice, he's not turned by Carlisle like the other four." He wasn't quite as good as Alice and Jacob was cleverer than Sam.

"So you and Carlisle didn't, that leaves quite a lot of Cullen's up for the title of turner. You know it's against the rules Jasper, the only reason we let you live is because you don't kill humans but he's pretty dead now isn't he!"

"Oy! I'm not dead, dead people don't talk believe me I've met a few."Harry shuddered at the blurry memory of inferni, he certainly wasn't a living dead man. "And you can forget all your assumptions, the Cullen's didn't turn me!" He snapped having to hold Jasper back once again.

"oh and who are you? Your eyes are red so your newborn and your strong enough to hold back scar face here so you're really young." Harry noticed that Jacob didn't meet his eyes when he spoke looking anywhere but Harry's face.

"I was Harry Potter, right now I'm Harry McCarty when we move from Forks I'll be Harry Whitlock, take your pick."

"Like I care about it Harry, I just feel sorry for you, they destroyed our life and you don't even realise it." Before they could say another word to him he was a wolf bounding into the forest.

"Well he's pleasant!" Harry said whishing that he didn't have to watch him leave at all.

"Yeah he has issues. There was a huge thing between him and Edward about Bella but Edward won and no matter what he says I don't think he's over it."

"What he seriously thought that he could part the dream couple in all their soul-mate glory." Harry laughed. Bella and Edward hardly made their feelings secret, less so over the past few days.

"yep and he very nearly did, for a few months there was an issue with a triangle sort of thing and Bella kissed both of them more than once. But it's all past and believe me it's best not brought up especially so near the wedding."

Harry whished that Jasper hadn't brought up Jacob and kissing, that would be very distracting when he was trying to hunt.

Sure enough he ended up doused in blood as though he had been part of a massacre much to the amusement of Jasper who hadn't spilled a drop despite having had more than Harry.

Harry had seriously lost his apatite after meeting Jacob, it was difficult to fall into a killers mind frame when you had a lad on your mind. It was the first time Harry had ever truly had a person on his mind and he didn't care much for it.

"Jasper, that guy who showed up before, who is he?" Harry asked as they made their way back.

"It's strange really, by birth rights he is the leader of the wolf pack but he refuses to accept it. He ran away after an argument with Bella that she and Edward don't talk about." He shrugged as though it was nothing really but now he had Harry thinking.

Why would anyone reject that kind of power? What had happened to make him run? Why the hell did Harry care so much!


	3. The wedding part 1

Back at the house it was nothing but pandemonium, Bella's mum had flown in for her wedding which meant that Harry and Jasper were often left to wander the woods alone neither whishing to willingly put themselves in purposely into the path of temptation.

"You seem off Harry, something wrong?" Jasper asked, it was now the night before the wedding and the Cullen house had become quite the human centre Charlie's house barley being big enough for two so about four of Bella's relatives and two old friends had now taken up house there.

"nothing really, just thinking about the last wedding I went to, it's getting fuzzy like the rest of my memory's but I do know that it didn't end so well."

"Believe me Harry, not ending so well has been thoroughly considered for this wedding and I can reassure you that it is in capable hands and we are prepared, besides I'll be there the whole time to watch your back." A sudden wave of reassurance filled Harry and he turned to smile at Jasper knowingly.

"Thanks"

"What are brothers for." He smiled as they headed off into the woods for a small old shack where they would be staying, and returning to the house in the morning to shower and suit up.

"Up you get boys." Alice came to bang on their door at the crack of dawn interrupting their game of cards and striding right through the door without an invite "Come on to the house with you, I didn't plan the whole thing so that you could lay about in this dump all day and I still have loads to do." She pulled Jasper up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You'll both be fine so stop worrying." Neither were reassured, Harry had heard about the issue on Bella's birthday and he didn't like the idea of all that paper covering all of those wedding presents, he had not yet been in the presence of open human blood and the thought of what he might do made him want to tear himself to pieces right there.

He showered quickly not taking a breath whilst he was in the house and in minutes he was back outside helping decorate the garden. As long as all of the human guests remained inside everything was fine and they could set things up in seconds but of course it took about half an hour to get Alice's approval.

The actual ceremony wasn't to grand, Bella hadn't wanted anything huge and Harry remained in the background watching. He had been offered a place up front with the rest of his brothers but opted against it through fear of too much pressure, true enough he was longing to get outside and take a deep breath of fresh air but he didn't dare move for fear of staring some irresistible sent.

The bride looked stunning the groom a true gentleman but Harry could also see Jasper getting edgy, to many humans in one room and too many enthralling scents and Harry was nw stood under an open window.

"You oaky." A young redheaded vampire came cautiously to Harry's side. She must have been from the Denali clan because her eyes were the same golden shade as the Cullen's. Before he could stop himself Harry shook his head and the woman nodded in understanding.

"Come on, step outside before you do something you regret." He obediently followed her.

The fresh air was so good that it was almost painful, he hadn't taken in a single breath for at least an hour and now he could take in all the scents of the forest. Those in the house got mingled in of course but it was so much easier to ignore out in the open.

"You must be Harry." Said the woman with a slight smile at his reaction "Carlisle informed us of a new addition whit amazing restraint though I didn't realise who you were on hearing your name."

"My restrain clearly isn't amazing or I wouldn't be out here but why would you know me?"

"Oh I have had numerous dealings with wizards and if you know Harry Potter. Though you must understand that it takes most of us years to even be able to think about the presence of humans, let alone be in such close contact as you."

"Mm, well I am not progressing as fast as I would like but may I ask which wizards you have had contact with?"

"Oh many, though I was specifically anti voldemort I assure you." They spent the rest of the ceremony chatting about famous Wizard's and witches they had both met or heard of and as the day progressed Harry stuck with the woman he discovered to be Tanya as Jasper had become a rather reluctant centrepiece to the wedding.

"Hey I'm just going to go for a walk in the woods." He said to Tanya as Edward pulled Bella's garter down with his teeth in an expert fashion and the mere thought of being that close to a major artery of a human, particularly Bella to Edward was torturous and he wasn't even living it.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked looking a little concerned, but he shook his head.

"No I'll be fine , I just need some time out besides that wolf stink is giving me a headache." She smiled and scrunched her nose in Seth's direction, good kid, damn bad smell he gave off.

"Come and find me later, I want a dance." She winked and let him wander off into the woods.

He hadn't been out there long and the lights were still twinkling through the trees from the garden, he really should have heard the approaching footsteps but with so many people around he wasn't really listening. Him being so quiet also made it difficult. Before he could even think about what was happening he'd been slammed into a tree with, the scent of ware burning his nostrils and a burning body pressing against him.

"You're the new Cullen right, mm you stink of them. Tell me if they got married." Harry nodded quickly. So much for all this newborn strength, he was frozen under the weight of the taller boy and despite the fact that he probably could but up a fight and get free he was quite scared of what Jacob black was capable of. When Harry nodded he slammed him hard into the tree which shook right the way up.

"You, did they turn you? TELL ME!" Again he slammed harry into the tree which was actually uprooted slightly with the force. Harry shook his head vigorously.

"No they didn't , she found me, Alice found me." He said so quickly that the words fell over each other.

"NO! They bit you" His anger slid dramatically and his whole body seemed to slump, "Please tell me that they bit you, tell me that he nit you so that I can rip him to pieces... please." When he looked up at Harry his eyes were swimming with tears and for a split second Harry was going to tell him what he wanted to hear just to comfort him but he was stopped by a whip of wind and a wave of familiar scents.

"Let the boy go dog." Emmet's voice rang out clear and authorative but he wasn't alone, Harry felt the wave of calm from Jasper and slowly Jacob released him. To fast to follow Tanya was holding him and Emmet had Jacob pinned to a tree, Jasper hovered mid way emitting strong waves of calm to everyone.

"Jazz you better stop that, the dog is clearly picking a fight and he's doing it with the newbie, he damn deserves his face beating in."

"No Emmet, let him see Bella. He needs to see her and he won't hurt anyone, he's not that stupid. Not to mention that we'd all be watching him closer than hawks." Slowly Emmet released Jacob and turned to Alice.

"They all saw, you let him go, I wanted to tear him up."

"Please, you want to tear everything up babe." Rosalie slid out of the shadows and wrapped her arms around Emmet affectionately who laughed nada leant down to kiss her losing all interest in Jacob so Jasper stepped in.

"Go, find her if you must but be warned... we're watching."


	4. The wedding 2 & visitors

Sure enough he needed watching. The conversation with Bella didn't end to well and the Cullen's had to step in, Harry however was completely oblivious to this until he came across Jacob about a mile from the party. Having had his dance with Tanya he'd once again felt the urge to wander off into the woods and Jacob had appeared out of no where running at inhuman speed and not expecting Harry to cross his path.

A human would have been killed instantly, Harry just ended up flat on his back and a good few meters from where he had been standing with a huge teenage boy crushing him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Jacob Yelled pushing himself up a little to look down at harry with an annoyed expression.

"ME? Your the one who came charging at me, I wasn't doing anything!" Harry yelled back shoving Jacob to the floor beside him roughly and sitting up but Jacob grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the floor again so that he was looking down on him.

"Last thing I need right now is more of you Cullen's acting like you rule the god damn world, believe me I'll drag you over the boundary just to start the war if I had to." He picked Harry's head up and slammed it into the ground to illustrate but only served to annoy Harry who grabbed Jacob's shoulders and threw him a few feet into the air and off him. Before he had time to get up Harry sat across his hips and knelt on his wrists and rather than going instinctively for his neck Harry reached and grabbed the bottom rib on wither side of his chest where he could easily rip a rib out.

"And last thing I need is an idiotic teenager having a tantrum because the girl he loves doesn't want him back. Get the hell over her mate she's married. HE squirmed under Harry's grasp but there was no way he was getting out that easily and Harry leant forward to increase the pressure. He could feel his contacts dissolving and Jacob's eyes met his with a harsh glare.

"Get the hell off me!" He hissed. But Harry couldn't, he didn't know why but he just couldn't move. In Harry's blank moment Jacob managed to get a hand free and grabbed the back of Harry's herd trying to throw him off but somehow he found himself doing the complete opposite. The smell f vampire burned Jacob's nose as he pulled Harry's face down until their lips met. It wasn't what he'd meant to do at all.

At first it was just a brush but when Harry didn't draw away Jake found himself begging for more, slipping his tongue out and running it along Harry's bottom lip invitingly, he expected that to be the moment where Harry pulled back but instead a cold tongue met his in the best combination ever. He'd thought Kissing Bella was amazing but she was nothing like this. As Harry moved his hands up his chest slowly Jake freed his own second and ran it up Harry's back and into his hair pulling his head closer still.

It was when they both shuddered in pleasure that they realised what they were doing, jumping up and standing well apart each glaring at the other.

"I love Bella, I'm not gay" Was all Jacob said to him and Harry scoffed,

"Please, I'm not gay either and if I was why the hell would I like you." He continued to glare despite wanting to run over and just hug him.

"You'd like me because I'm not bad looking, you on the other hand are a weird little British dude unworthy of my imprint." The word imprint nearly caught in Jakes throat and he hoped Harry hadn't noticed, what if he had imprinted, he sure hadn't wanted that kiss to end and he had a huge urge to stride over and take Harry in his arms.

"Don't you dare go imprinting on me you dog, I don't want you following me around like a lost puppy when I reject you." Harry wondered if he would have actually rejected Jacob and then scolded himself mentally, of course he would Jacob was a wolf and they hated each other. Not to mention how bad he smelt.

"Didn't reject me to well just then did you." He muttered not intending Harry to hear but of course he did.

"You grabbed my head and snogged me and you're saying that it was me at fault? From I'm standing your sexuality is a lot more open than mine."

"like hell, I was trying to pull you off!" Jacob snapped and before he could stop himself he added "And if your were being honest you'd admit that you loved ever second of it." He managed to stop himself saying 'like I did' and just met Harry's glare knowingly. His silence told Jake enough to know that he was right.

Harry had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself replying and didn't even realise that he was walking forward until he was less than a foot away and still he didn't stop, he didn't stop until he was just a few inches away and thoughts of the imperius curse flooded his mind, it was just like being under its influence, he wanted to stop and willed his legs to stop moving but they wouldn't do what he told them. He was one of a few who could fight the imperius curse but whatever this was, he was losing dismally.

He reached up slowly. Laying a hand on Jakes face but hovering a second giving him tome to flinch away whilst knowing somehow that he wouldn't. Once his hand was resting there he stroked his thumb along his cheekbone and drew their faces closer closing the gap once again.

The first kiss had been unexpected and tentative to start but this was different their lips met parted and Jakes warm tongue readily slid into Harry's mouth, burning heat on icy cold. The kiss was brief, passionate but brief and it was Harry who pulled away first, placing another peck on Jakes mouth he disappeared into thin air leaving the ware leant against a tree panting for breath and in mental turmoil.

Harry avoided the Cullen's for the rest of the night and Edward was off on his honeymoon so there was no need to worry about mental invasion right then but Jasper could sense his unease.

"Listen Harry, I you've not told me already so that probably means you wont but I can tell something's bothering you and I have to ask what's eating at you?"

"It's nothing," he said out loud whilst adding in his mind 'I'm only doubting my sexuality and questioning everything you've told me because I made out with a werewolf who you claim are the bane of my knew existence.' But he kept that part to himself deciding to add "It's just one of those things I need to handle on my own."

"Okay I understand." He said looking a little worried. "But you know that you can talk to me if you want right?" Harry nodded and Jasper left him alone in his room to mull things over in a rather brooding way. He had taken the brooding thing to be Edwards trade mark he himself finding it rather dull and stereotypical but it was difficult not to brood in certain situations so he added to his list of things to brood about, 'being a stereotypical self loathing vampire." which actually made him smile a little.

If his heart had been beating the sudden loud ringing of his cell would have made it stop in fright but he was already dead so he simply flipped it open and frowned at a strange number.

**Where are you? **

Was all the message said and Harry had the visions forced into his head from years of muggle schooling of a creepy old man sat texting random numbers and hoping that one would reach an innocently thick child. Instinctively he text back,

**Who the hell are you and how did you get my number?**

His phone buzzed (now on vibrate) almost instantly.

**Sorry, should have said its Jacob. I got your number off Bella's phone but we need to talk.**

It was true they did need to talk and Harry wanted to talk to him, sure enough he was about to reply when he heard a series of cracks followed by a lot of vaguely familiar voices outside in the drive. Curious he got up to go and look.

Sure enough outside was a large group of people all talking at Carlisle who was looking heavily outnumbered and demanding to see Harry.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Tanya came running up to Harry looking devastated "I didn't mean to say anything and I never imagined that she would turn up especially not with all of her kids, it was just an accident..." Harry held up a hand to stop her rambling.

"The woman on the drive is a friend of yours?" He asked and she nodded apologetically but Harry was beaming, he leapt forward and hugged her quickly before sprinting outside.

He landed neatly beside a surprised Carlisle who looked down at Harry curiously.

"You know them?" He asked looking dubiously over the small gathering.

"Know us? Why he's practically one of my own! He was my son before he was yours now come here you fool." Molly Weasley's voice was so comforting and it felt so normal to be pulled into one of her huge hugs. He had to hold his breath and felt Jasper step up behind him emitting huge waves of control and restraint for him but he got through it pretty well and was proud of himself.

As he stepped back his phone buzzed again.

**Please, we need to talk, meet me somewhere?**

Harry looked between his phone and the Waesley's trying to make a decision, he saw Carlisle look at him curiously and searching the crowd he found the faces of Hermione and Ron, Ginny was there too. He really wanted to tell Jake that they could meet up and talk but there was no way he was going to leave now.

**Busy right now, cant leave.**

He knew he would come across as blunt, hopefully that would encourage Jake to postpone their meeting further. What did you say to the guy who you were oddly drawn to in a way that made you feel sick about yourself.

**How long are they staying? I'm on patrol all night will you be with them at one am?**

Damn he was persistent. Harry battled to call it annoying but in honesty found it slightly endearing.

**Maybe, I don't know.**

Harry realised that he hadn't looked up from his phone between the texting and waiting and it was not only Carlisle looking at him curiously now. He smiled and tried to dismiss the encounter.

"Are they alright to come in Carlisle?" Ha asked and Esme appeared at his side.

"It was rude to wait so long to invite them, please do come inside." She smiled welcomingly and they all followed loudly up the porch and into the house.


	5. You're not the only one

Harry made to follow Esme and the rest before realising that Ron and Hermione had held back and were looking at him curiously.

"Hey" He said uncertainly moving back to them.

"What the fuck happened to you man?" Ron asked looking shocked. Harry was a little hurt with the reaction but of all of them he would have picked Ron to react the worst.

"I got turned into a vampire right before voldemort killed me, what about you?" He said casually and Hermione snickered but Ron's scowl only darkened.

"You think this is funny, Your dead Harry! It's not a joke you drink blood and kill things and... and... and your dead Harry"

"Yeah Ron thanks for letting me know, I hadn't realised that before." He scowled and Ron Glared back.

"So what that's it then, you're quite happy to be dead, slip of the face of the earth and forget about the rest of us. We've been worried sick, you just disappeared, no body no trace nothing and then mum finds out that you're a vampire makes herself secret keeper to your location and drags us here as though this happens every day! You didn't eve tell me Harry I'm your best friend and not a word."

"That's a different life Ron. I've changed and if you can't handle it I'm sorry but there's no going back, this is my home and I belong here, I didn't want you to have to deal with this, it was better for you to think that I was dead because that's what I am. It will never be like it was and you're just going to have to deal.

"Fair enough, you're dead to me." Ron shouted and dissipated. Harry was stunned, eh had expected a bad reaction but it still hurt.

"He doesn't mean it..." but he cut Hermione off before she could finish.

"This time Hermione I think he does, it's all changed and the more I think about it the more I realise that you shouldn't have come, this place isn't for you. It's were I belong." She just shook her head and smiled.

"You'll never get it will you Harry, your place is our place and we'll always be here for you. Ron's always been the dramatic one, sure it might take a little longer this time but he'll come round, he always does." Harry smiled feeling slightly reassured but even she couldn't deny that this was one change that would be the hardest to accept.

The conversations were hard at first and very awkward but it became easier as things progressed Ginny remained almost silent through out most of the conversation but this had to be hard for her. Esme and Molly made fast friends and Emmet took a liking to Bill particularly when he discovered that the scars were from a werewolf that he had later repaid in battle. Gorge was surprisingly up beat considering that the losses must have his him particularly hard but it seemed that Harry had missed the mourning in just two months of absence, not that he asked.

A few hours in however things took a turn for both the worse and the interesting with a knock at the door. All the vampires could smell wolf though it was hard to detect who exactly. Harry prayed that it wasn't Jacob begging repeatedly in his mind for it to be anyone else.

"The dog wants you Harry" Rosalie said passively resuming her seat on Emmet's lap. Harry almost threw up at her words going Dizzy when Seth stepped into the doorframe looking guilty.

"I didn't mean t interrupt but I just... Harry can we talk?" Harry can't Jaspers very curious gaze, of course he was tracking Harry's feelings and sure enough they told a story but he hadn't yet seen the ending.

"What's up Seth?"

"I... um it's..." his eyes darted around the room at all of the people.

"Somewhere more private?" He nodded looking embarrassed and Harry went to follow him out.

"Oy dog!" Emmet yelled and they both turned back to look at him "Harry may be the newbie but be warned, he's a damn strong newborn that could whip your ass in less than a heartbeat, and if you plan on setting your pack on him I swear that I wont rest until I hunt down and destroy every last person on that rez with the wolf gene. Understand?"

"I just want to talk to him I..."

"Yes or no, do you understand?"

"Yes completely" Seth said shakily. And made a dart for the door. Harry caught Emmet's eye and shook his head with a slight smile but Emmet beamed happily and winked at him.

They ran most of the way, running until they were well out of earshot of the Cullen house hold.

"Come on then Seth out wit hit." Harry said after a minute of silence. "Why'd you drag me all the way out to this secret location?"

"Well it's kind of... I mean I don't know you too well... but then I suppose well enough... I mean don't take offence but... oh god what am I doing?" He looked at Harry as though expecting him to have an answer but he was just confused.

"Seth just spit it out of I'll have to get back."

"Are you gay?" Seth looked mortified at actually having said it and Harry was shocked that he would ask that question today of all days, unless...

"Why do you ask?" he snapped with give away defence.

"Oh god your not are you, shit please don't kill me, it's just the way you sometimes look at Jasper and the way you say some stuff but oh god I'm sorry." Harry was so relieved that Jacob hadn't said anything that he let Seth ramble on for a minute before stopping him.

"Seth calm down, I'm not going to kill you and yes there is a possibility that I am gay, I don't know, I'm still trying to work it out." He couldn't believe that he was telling Seth over Jasper and didn't understand why until Seth looked up, his wide eyed expression the mirror of how Harry felt. Confused, lost and alone.

"Seth are you gay?" He asked and slowly he nodded.

"I think so, I mean I seem to prefer men to women but how am I supposed to know. I've only kissed girls and it was great but I never really liked them like I like..." He drifted off looking lost again and Harry took a careful step forward.

"So I take it there's a particular guy?" Seth nodded "And is he... well is he gay?" Seth nodded again.

"Don't tell me to tell him Harry, I can't. What if he thinks I'm just an idiotic kid, I mean he's a bit older and way out of my league, not to mention the fact that we're probably all wrong for each other anyway, so please don't tell me to tell him."

"O.K I won't but you'll never know then Seth unless you try, you don't want to constantly wonder what would happen if you did something when you could just go ahead and do it do you?" Seth shook his head slowly and looked up with a weak smile.

"What if he doesn't like me? I don't think I could handle his rejection."

"What if he does? There's always a negative Seth and then there's all of those lame 'you'll never know until you try' sort of sayings but in the end mate it comes down to what you want to do. You want him so go and get him." He placed a reassuring hand on Seth's shoulder and realised his mistake to late. With inhuman speed Seth grabbed Harry's waist and closed the gap between them pressing his lips to Harry's and holding him tightly. Harry didn't know what to do, the burning smell of ware filled his nose and he wanted to pull away, he could have done so easily if he wasn't paralysed in shock. He probably should have seen it coming but here he was for the second time in one day being kissed by a guy who was supposed to be his enemy unable to move away though for totally different reasons.

It seemed like an age before Seth finally released him looking very pleased with himself. Harry managed to say "Sorry I have to go, the people at my house..." before he disappeared, running faster than even Edward did.

**_"Hey Harry what's up?" _**Jasper asked sounding worried the minute he picked up the phone. **_"Alice can't see you but a minute ago she could see you running from something, they didn't attack you did they?" _**Harry heard Emmet growl in the background.

"**_No honestly I'm fine but I have to sort something out, I'll explain it later but it'll be a while before I get back."_**

**_"fine, but are you sure you know what you're doing Harry?"_**

With a sigh he muttered**_ "I haven't got a clue." _**before hanging up.

**Where are you?**

He stood in silence waiting for a reply and almost jumped out of his skin when someone stepped up behind him and brushed his shoulder.

"Right behind you." Jake muttered and Harry Jumped away cursing himself for being too distracted by everything to hear the approach. He really needed to be more careful. "What's up then." He asked laughing at Harry's reaction

"Glad you find this funny," he hissed with a glare at Jacob "do you idiots take anything seriously? I mean honestly do you ever think about what your doing?"

"Wow someone's in a bad mood, I mean you have feelings for your mortal enemy so what it could be worse." He wasn't in the mood to be mocked particularly by a ware and he instinctively fell into an attack position, noticing this Jake took a step back.

"I do not have feelings for you!"He hissed

"O.K maybe you don't but what if I have them for you?" Harry stood straight again in shock, the last thing he had expected was for Jacob to admit anything but here he was and that's what he had just done right?

"Wait are you saying...?" Harry couldn't even bring himself to ask it.

"Maybe, I don't know but you can't seriously deny that there's something here Harry, the first kiss I'll admit was my fault but I was totally the victim on that second one." Harry closed his eyes at the memory, damn Jake was a good kisser. But he couldn't think like that, the last thing he needed was to do something life changingly stupid. Opening his eyes he found Jacob had moved closer and was now stood looking down at him.

"Please tell me this isn't an imprint." Harry looked up but Jakes face gave nothing away.

"I have no idea, its different for everyone, but would it be so bad Harry," His 'Hell yes' was cut of and melted quickly under the heat of Jacob's mouth on his. It was completely different to Seth, no awkwardness or burning sent of enemy, just a warm body pressed against his. His arms wrapped around Jakes waist and dragged him closer as their tongues met, he felt Jacob shiver in has arms and he ran his hands up Jakes back affectionately all thoughts of how wrong it was disappeared instantly as Harry was pressed against a tree and lifted of the ground slightly.

They were interrupted by a sharp breath that made them both jump away from each other.


	6. Is it really that wrong?

"Shit Paul!" The guy was obviously a ware but Harry only knew Seth Jake and Sam by sight. From what he'd heard of Paul this could go very wrong very fast if the weren't careful, not that it wasn't already horrible. "It's not... I mean we... not what it looks like?" Jacob said knowing quite clearly that it was exactly what it looked like.

"No shit Jake, so you weren't making out with the lightening vamp were you?" Paul asked folding his arms and looking amused at Jakes turmoil.

"Well I guess I was but not in... well yeah but I didn't..." There was nothing to say because Paul already knew what he'd seen and there was no changing that.

"I'm sorry, lightning vamp, what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked Paul.

"The scar the smell... you don't know?" Paul looked fascinated "You don't smell like a vampire, or at least not like most vampires, the closest thing we could think of was a thunderstorm just after a lightening strike, and the scar on your forehead kind of matches. Personally your scent gives me a headache but apparently it's not the same for all of us." He eyed Jake mockingly. "You snogged a vampire." He suddenly burst out and laughed hysterically making Harry doubt his sanity.

"Shut up Paul." Jacob growled and Paul cut out immediately.

"So defensive... and secret... and the blank parts of your memory... no shit!" He started laughing again but this time Jake dove on him tackling him to the floor.

"Don't be a complete brainless prat Paul! I'm not that stupid."

"One reason Jake, give me one reason why I shouldn't think it."

"Ware vampire impossible, me ware form can't hide a damn thing, there's two just in case."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Seth walked up to the group and they all sprang into defensive positions annoyed that they hadn't heard him approach but when Seth's eyes found Harry his whole body changed as he looked between the vampire ant the two wares. It was obvious what was going through his head and Harry begged him silently not to say anything stupid.

"Nothings going on, Pauls just being Paul and starting fights were there not needed and I don't have a clue why he's here." Jake shot Harry a glance that told him to think of something quick.

"I'm just annoyed because you can't walk three steps in these woods without falling over a ware and if there going to be annoying enough to interrupt I thought I might as well stick around and see of one of them could finish the other off."

"Oh," Was all Seth could manage with a look of relief that didn't go unmissed from his pack brothers.

"What's got you wound up so tight Seth?" Jacob asked thinking that he was moving the conversation away when really it was sliding closer to home.

"Believe me Jake that's not a question you want to be asking him is it Seth?" Paul asked shooting him a knowing gaze.

"If he... I mean no but you... you don't..."

"Of course I do, this pack ahs more secrets than ticks and we dam sure have a lot of those. But it seems that I'm the only one who isn't so concerned with hiding things from the rest that I pick up on everyone else's." He looked sorry for Seth. "Word of advice Seth, don't go there, wait for better options." Harry felt his stomach churn, good advice that he could have done with giving an hour ago.

"To late for that Paul." Seth's uncertain smile was met only with Rage that confused the younger boy quite a lot.

"You told him?" he said with an obvious forced calm and Seth nodded uncertainly "Oh this is fabulous." There was a tearing sound and a loud growl as Paul turned and jumped at Harry.

Having expected something along the lines Harry was prepared and slammed his palms into the approaching chest, the wolf was thrown back through the trees and Jake leapt after him changing mid jump and this time when he landed on Paul there was nothing but vicious growls.

"What the fuck." Seth began unbuttoning his shirt to change rather than ripping his clothes like Paul and Jake. Harry grabbed his arm before he could finish and stopped him.

"Don't, it'll only be worse if you change."

"Why what am I missing Harry?" He couldn't bring himself to tell Seth who was looking at Harry like he could do no wrong, unfortunately Harry actions seemed to be the definition of wrong lately. Before he could think of something to say Jake burst through the trees in human form as he fastening a pair of jeans that had appeared from nowhere. Without a word he grabbed Harry's forearm and began to pull him away into the woods but Seth grabbed Harry's other arm and held them back.

"What the hell are you playing at Jake!" he snapped "what's going on?" He said looking between the two of them.

"Let go Seth this has gone far enough as it is. Jakes just trying to sort it all out." Paul stepped up behind Seth and tried to pull him away but he wasn't giving up.

"I'm not a kid!" He yelled "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I have to be kept in the dark about everything!"

"Seth let go now or I swear I'll break your nose. We know full well your not a kid but this has fuck all to do with you right now so back off." Jacob yanked harry so hard that Seth was forced to let go or dislocate Harry's shoulder. Before another word could be said they were running through the woods.

"This'll do." Jacob said coming to a sudden stop.

"Do for what? I don't have a clue what's going on!" Harry snapped finally having his arm back so he was free to stand at a distance and glare.

"This will do to ask you what the hell your doing, what we're doing Harry. Seth is like in love with you and it's kind of common knowledge that he's gay, just like it's common knowledge that I'm not but I don't get it, it's just you, I can't not think about you like that! But if you like Seth I... well I'll try and back off."

"Wait a minute. We're assuming that I'm gay here, because I'm still not sure about that because the only lad I've ever seriously thought about like that is you." Harry ran us hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Thinking about Seth like that just seems wrong Jake." Jakes laugh was hollow and dry.

"This is all wrong Harry. Your a vampire I'm a werewolf but I would quite gladly snog you right now, mortal enemies or not." Something in the way Jake was talking hit Harry and it all fell into place.

"Jake this isn't... I mean have you imprinted?" Just in meeting Jakes eye Harry found his answer and felt his stomach drop.

"I don't know, Paul thinks I have because of the way you look in my mind. You have to be a wolf to get it but there's sort of this gold glow that we can see around the rest of the packs imprint. But I honestly don't know if it's even possible Harry. Shit this is all fucked up!" He turned and hit a tree so hard that it was partially uprooted and his knuckles cracked. Before he knew what he was doing Harry was at Jacobs side holding the hand gently and testing for broken bones.

He'd broken at least one knuckle that wouldn't set right on it's own. Looking up Harry shook his head at the stupidity of punching a tree in anger but before he could object Jakes mouth met his and he lost everything he was going to say instantly. Sliding his tongue along Jakes lips and revelling in how warm they were against his own. Suddenly having a very strange idea Harry grabbed Jakes hand and pressed hard. He jumped back with a yelp of pain and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Why would you do that?" He whined examining his hand.

"Because know you're knuckle will heal normally rather than out of place." He smiled pulling Jake back towards him. /he was stubborn at first to Annoy Harry but as soon as their mouths met he gave in and relaxed.

Unfortunately they were interrupted soon after by Harry's phone buzzing.

"Leave it" Jake muttered into his mouth.

"And have the Cullen's trailing the woods in search of me. I disappeared with Seth and it's going to look a lot like an ambush if I disappear isn't it." Jake agreed but didn't take his mouth away from Harry's right um until he answered the phone and Harry missed the warmth instantly.

'**Hello'** He said rather sharply when he answered and regretted it instantly as he sounded far to suspicious. But Jasper didn't notice.

'**Harry what the hell have you been doing? Sam's here demanding to see you this instant and his anger is making me nauseous. Who the hell have you killed?'**

'**I haven't killed anyone**' Harry said not half as offended as he should have been but he had an idea why Sam was there and it wasn't positive. **'On a scale of one to ten how mad is he?" **

'**I'm going to say eight, ten being he's already ripping our heads off and one being breaking down the door, yeah eight is about where he is, so tell me what the hell you've done and get back here!" **He sounded worried and Harry didn't like that.

'**I swear Jasper I haven't done anything wrong,' **He shot Jake a worried look knowing that he could hear Jasper on the other end **'Listen, I'll be there in a minute with Jake and we'll sort whatever it is out.'**

'**Jake? Harry you left with Seth! What the hell are you doing with all of these wares and why are they all turning up at the house, Paul and Seth have just arrived and they don't look to happy either!'**

'**I'll be there as soon as I can.' **And he hung up before he could say anything else and he and Jake shared an uncertain look.

"He doesn't know Harry, he cant, just keep calm and don't jump to conclusions yet." Jake was panicking, it was obvious from his voice that he was scared of his pack leader but Harry was still reassured by his words.


	7. It really is all bad

"Shit Paul!" The guy was obviously a ware but Harry only knew Seth Jake and Sam by sight. From what he'd heard of Paul this could go very wrong very fast if the weren't careful, not that it wasn't already horrible. "It's not... I mean we... not what it looks like?" Jacob said knowing quite clearly that it was exactly what it looked like.

"No shit Jake, so you weren't making out with the lightening vamp were you?" Paul asked folding his arms and looking amused at Jakes turmoil.

"Well I guess I was but not in... well yeah but I didn't..." There was nothing to say because Paul already knew what he'd seen and there was no changing that.

"I'm sorry, lightning vamp, what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked Paul.

"The scar the smell... you don't know?" Paul looked fascinated "You don't smell like a vampire, or at least not like most vampires, the closest thing we could think of was a thunderstorm just after a lightening strike, and the scar on your forehead kind of matches. Personally your scent gives me a headache but apparently it's not the same for all of us." He eyed Jake mockingly. "You snogged a vampire." He suddenly burst out and laughed hysterically making Harry doubt his sanity.

"Shut up Paul." Jacob growled and Paul cut out immediately.

"So defensive... and secret... and the blank parts of your memory... no shit!" He started laughing again but this time Jake dove on him tackling him to the floor.

"Don't be a complete brainless dick head Paul! I'm not that stupid."

"One reason Jake, give me one reason why I shouldn't think it."

"Ware vampire impossible, me ware form can't hide a damn thing, there's two just in case."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Seth walked up to the group and they all sprang into defensive positions annoyed that they hadn't heard him approach but when Seth's eyes found Harry his whole body changed as he looked between the vampire and the two wares. It was obvious what was going through his head and Harry begged him silently not to say anything stupid.

"Nothings going on, Pauls just being Paul and starting fights were there not needed and I don't have a clue why he's here." Jake shot Harry a glance that told him to think of something quick.

"I'm just annoyed because you can't walk three steps in these woods without falling over a ware and if there going to be annoying enough to interrupt me every other second thought I might as well stick around and see of one of them could finish the other off." Harry lied instinctively and it wasn't hard to look annoyed with the situation.

"Oh," Was all Seth could manage with a look of relief that didn't go unmissed from his pack brothers.

"What's got you wound up so tight Seth?" Jacob asked thinking that he was moving the conversation away when really it was sliding closer to home.

"Believe me Jake that's not a question you want to be asking him is it Seth?" Paul asked shooting him a knowing gaze.

"If he... I mean no but you... you don't..." Seth muttered quite clearly looking everywhere but at Harry.

"Of course I do, this pack ahs more secrets than ticks and we dam sure have a lot of those." He frowned and vigorously scratched the back of his head making harry unsure of just how serious they were about the ticks. "But it seems that I'm the only one who isn't so concerned with hiding things from the rest that I pick up on everyone else's." He looked sorry for Seth. "Word of advice Seth, don't go there, wait for better options." Harry felt his stomach churn, good advice that he could have done with giving an hour ago.

"To late for that Paul." Seth's uncertain smile was met only with Rage that confused the younger boy quite a lot.

"You told him?" he said with an obvious forced calm and Seth nodded uncertainly "Oh this is fabulous." There was a tearing sound and a loud growl as Paul turned and jumped at Harry.

Having expected something along the lines Harry was prepared and slammed his palms into the approaching chest, the wolf was thrown back through the trees and Jake leapt after him changing mid jump and this time when he landed on Paul there was nothing but vicious growls.

"What the fuck." Seth began unbuttoning his shirt to change rather than ripping his clothes like Paul and Jake. Harry grabbed his arm before he could finish and stopped him.

"Don't, it'll only be worse if you change."

"Why what am I missing Harry?" He couldn't bring himself to tell Seth who was looking at Harry like he could do no wrong, unfortunately Harry actions seemed to be the definition of wrong lately. Before he could think of something to say Jake burst through the trees in human form as he fastening a pair of jeans that had appeared from nowhere. Without a word he grabbed Harry's forearm and began to pull him away into the woods but Seth grabbed Harry's other arm and held them back.

"What the hell are you playing at Jake!" He snapped "what's going on?" He said looking between the two of them.

"Let go Seth this has gone far enough as it is. Jakes just trying to sort it all out." Paul stepped up behind Seth and tried to pull him away but he wasn't giving up.

"I'm not a kid!" He yelled "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I have to be kept in the dark about everything!"

"Seth let go now or I swear I'll break your nose. We know full well your not a kid but this has fuck all to do with you right now so back off." Jacob yanked harry so hard that Seth was forced to let go or dislocate Harry's shoulder. Before another word could be said they were running through the woods.

"This'll do." Jacob said coming to a sudden stop.

"Do for what? I don't have a clue what's going on!" Harry snapped finally having his arm back so he was free to stand at a distance and glare.

"This will do to ask you what the hell your doing, what we're doing Harry. Seth is like in love with you and it's kind of common knowledge that he's gay, just like it's common knowledge that I'm not but I don't get it, it's just you, I can't not think about you like that! But if you like Seth I... well I'll try and back off."

"Wait a minute. We're assuming that I'm gay here, because I'm still not sure about that because the only lad I've ever seriously thought about like that is you." Harry ran us hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Thinking about Seth like that just seems wrong Jake." Jakes laugh was hollow and dry.

"This is all wrong Harry. Your a vampire I'm a werewolf but I would quite gladly snog you right now, mortal enemies or not." Something in the way Jake was talking hit Harry and it all fell into place.

"Jake this isn't... I mean have you imprinted?" Just in meeting Jakes eye Harry found his answer and felt his stomach drop.

"I don't know, Paul thinks I have because of the way you look in my mind. You have to be a wolf to get it but there's sort of this gold glow that we can see around the rest of the packs imprint. But I honestly don't know if it's even possible Harry. Shit this is all fucked up!" He turned and hit a tree so hard that it was partially uprooted and his knuckles cracked. Before he knew what he was doing Harry was at Jacobs side holding the hand gently and testing for broken bones.

He'd broken at least one knuckle that wouldn't set right on it's own. Looking up Harry shook his head at the stupidity of punching a tree in anger but before he could object Jakes mouth met his and he lost everything he was going to say instantly. Sliding his tongue along Jakes lips and revelling in how warm they were against his own. Suddenly having a very strange idea Harry grabbed Jakes hand and pressed hard. He jumped back with a yelp of pain and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Why would you do that?" He whined examining his hand.

"Because know you're knuckle will heal normally rather than out of place." He smiled pulling Jake back towards him. /he was stubborn at first to Annoy Harry but as soon as their mouths met he gave in and relaxed.

Unfortunately they were interrupted soon after by Harry's phone buzzing.

"Leave it" Jake muttered into his mouth.

"And have the Cullen's trailing the woods in search of me. I disappeared with Seth and it's going to look a lot like an ambush if I disappear isn't it." Jake agreed but didn't take his mouth away from Harry's right um until he answered the phone and Harry missed the warmth instantly.

'**Hello'** He said rather sharply when he answered and regretted it instantly as he sounded far to suspicious. But Jasper didn't notice.

'**Harry what the hell have you been doing? Sam's here demanding to see you this instant and his anger is making me nauseous. Who the hell have you killed?'**

'**I haven't killed anyone**' Harry said not half as offended as he should have been but he had an idea why Sam was there and it wasn't positive. **'On a scale of one to ten how mad is he?" **

'**I'm going to say eight, ten being he's already ripping our heads off and one being breaking down the door, yeah eight is about where he is, so tell me what the hell you've done and get back here!" **He sounded worried and Harry didn't like that.

'**I swear Jasper I haven't done anything wrong,' **He shot Jake a worried look knowing that he could hear Jasper on the other end **'Listen, I'll be there in a minute with Jake and we'll sort whatever it is out.'**

'**Jake? Harry you left with Seth! What the hell are you doing with all of these wares and why are they all turning up at the house, Paul and Seth have just arrived and they don't look to happy either!'**

'**I'll be there as soon as I can.' **And he hung up before he could say anything else and he and Jake shared an uncertain look.

"He doesn't know Harry, he cant, just keep calm and don't jump to conclusions yet." Jake was panicking, it was obvious from his voice that he was scared of his pack leader but Harry was still reassured by his words.


	8. out of the closet oO

Harry hadn't expected anything good but it all played out worse than bad. Sam wasn't so much waiting as being restrained by two other boys who harry assumed were wolf from their tattoos but the minute Harry came into sight he broke away an was diving through the air in wolf form heading straight for Harry with a murderous growl.

Several tings happened when he jumped, the first was Jake changing at Harry's side and standing across him in a defensive position. Emmet and Jasper both leapt at Sam and in a split second the other two wolves had changed to back their alpha, seeing what was about to happen Hermione and Bill jumped of the porch and as the only two wizards out there created a surprisingly strong force field that separated the two groups and everyone was flung back as they hit it.

Sam wasn't impressed with the revelation and began pacing and sniffing. Emmet and Jasper however were very impressed and looked at Bill and Hermione with a newfound respect. It was Carlisle who noticed Jake.

"Harry, is there a reason that Jacob is defending you against his pack-master." But Harry was to distracted to notice, he could see the force field that Bill and Hermione had created and it was a swirling slightly transparent silver colour. In the same way he could see Jasper emitting waves of emotion but this was different, it wasn't a power it was magic and he was irresistibly drawn to it.

"HARRY!" He was moving towards the shield now and Jaspers voice sounded distant and unimportant.

"Hey what's going on with you Harry?" Harry was hocked to find bill at his side, they were both stood in a mist of silver that had been created by the combination of two different shields, Sam was scratching at one side and the Cullen's were stood nervously on the other all talking or growling but Harry could hear nothing outside the mist. "Seriously Harry, are you still with us?"

"Yeah I'm here" Harry said slowly because his mind was buzzing "I can see the magic, well I can see all power but magic, it's different, I need it." At the words harry was surprised to find the mist clinging to his skin and tiny silver bands seemed to sink into him.

"Mortus Morning" Bill said simply as though Harry would understand but seeing his confusion he continued "When a Wizard is deprived f magic he can cope as long as he isn't around a magical point of origin. The feeling, of sight as you say, of magic has reawakened the magic in you. In short, you can't do magic anymore and your body has recognised mine and Hermione's spell and reacted by craving it. I'm sorry Harry" Harry was shaking, it was one thing to suspect but to actually find out that he couldn't do magic anymore was the worst thing he could ever have heard at that moment.

"What the hell have you done!" Jake had somehow broken through the barrier and was at Harry's side glaring at Bill.

"How the hell..." Harry didn't catch the rest of the exchange as his legs gave way and he collapsed.

When he woke up again the first thing he saw was Jake and he realised three thing which made hi head hurt a little.

Harry was lead on the sofa and Jasper and Alice were sat at his feet. Emmet and Sam were stood by the stairs trying to stare each other down and the other two wolves were out on the porch. His eyes hadn't been open five seconds before Carlisle was knelt in front of him curiously.

"He was right!" Was the shocked diagnosis he got and Carlisle stood back looking amazed.

"Hooray we've discovered that he smells like lightening to us because there's still inaccessible magic in him" Sam said with a sarcastic sneer. "But I' like to point out a rather key word, inaccessible meaning that it's useless! Get over it because he won't be alive much longer anyway!"

"He was never human Sam the treaty only says that we can't bite humans so nothing has been broken."

"He was alive and you killed him!" Sam screamed in response to Jasper who remained rather calm, kissing Alice lightly he went to stand beside Emmet.

"He wasn't human that makes this a dark area, we can start a war over this and if that happens more people will surely get hurt or we can leave it and move on.

"I'd quite happily leave it," Sam hissed "If he was safe!" His eyes turned and locked on Harry's "What have you done to Seth?" Harry's throat locked and he felt the fear set in, not the best reaction to have at that moment.

"See." Was all Sam said with a smug smile.

"Harry what happened?" With a deep breath Harry mad a decision that he was going to hate himself for later.

"Sam I haven't don't anything, Seth is..." Before he could finish Paul stormed in glaring at everyone.

"For god's sake you're all blind!" He snapped focusing particularly on Sam "You don't know the first thin about your pack Sam and its starting to cause problems."

"What are you trying to say Paul?" Sam asked darkly.

"Oh nothing much, it's not like Seth is gay and thinks he's in love with lightening, or that Quill nearly ripped Embry's head off the other day and now they can't even be in the same room without trying to kill each other, damn it Sam you don't even know the first thing about what Jake is up against and that's impossible to miss" Paul looked livid and Sam horrified.

"That's... no way it's impossible I'd know!"

"But you don't do you Sam." Pau said sharply "if you did you would have spoken to Quill and Embry last week when it all started, you would have topped Seth acting on his feelings for lightening saved him so much trouble, and just maybe you could have helped Jake but no, your high and mighty self doesn't give a damn about the wellbeing of his pack, more concerned with vampire loopholes that don't make a bit of difference because there's noting you can do about it!" Jake jumped up and Grabbed Paul as he started shaking. Slowly he calmed down and after spitting in Sam's direction he stormed out leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"Jake is he... what was that about?" Sam said after a while.

"it was about exactly what he said Sam, you're not there for your pack anymore and you're chasing up on things that you have no power over."

"Oh right" Sam said getting annoyed "So you want me to sit with you all and have a nice chat about feelings rather than doing my Job and making sure that the bloodsuckers follow he rules. Right that makes me that bad guy."

"No Sam, if you bothered to take a minute and look at things you'd realise that Harry could have massacred the entire town of forks and you couldn't touch him for it!"

"Get out of here Jake, go get some sleep or something and stop talking rubbish."

"There you go again Sam, so focused on killing them that you can't see what's right in front of you until it's literally in front of you, you want it plain and simple, I'll do a damn sight more than spell it out for you!" he spun and leant over the back of the sofa where Harry had been sat watching the exchange.

He grabbed him and pulled him in to a deep kiss that ended up far to passionate for public. Harry grabbed Jake around the waist and pulled him over the back onto the sofa wit him, never allowing his mouth to part as his tongue slid through Jacobs mouth and he leant back so that Jacob was practically lead on top of him.

It was Esme's small cough that made them pull apart reluctantly but a little embarrassed. It didn't last long. Sam dove across the room his hands easily finding Jakes neck as they both fell to the floor with a huge thud. Emmet dove after them with Jasper and Alice jumped up and pulled Harry to the other side of the room ignoring his protests and with the help of Carlisle


	9. repercutions

_This chapters a bit shorter than the rest and so's the next one but I'm running short on ideas :( think i may have to tie this up pretty soon though xx I hope it's been enjoyed so far :)_

* * *

It all calmed down in a few minutes, the Sam and Jake were given clothes because at some point they had changed and shredded their own. Jake was far more willing than Sam who still looked ready to punch the first person to piss him off in the slightest but overall (ignoring the tense atmosphere) everything was a lot better and Carlisle and Alice finally let him go.

"Thanks" He snapped in a tone quite the opposite of thankful "Now will you tell me what the hell that was for?" he snapped harshly as he pulled away

"It was for your protection Harry. You're inexperienced and Sam would quite happily see you dead right now." It was hard to argue with Carlisle when he was so calm and rational so Harry folded his arms and settled for silent annoyance.

"You ok?" Jake leapt the majority of the stairs and was in front of Harry in less than a second. "I'm sorry I don't know why I did that but Sam just gets so infuriating and he's such an idiot I dot know what came over me but you didn't get hurt or anything right I mean I..."

Harry Grabbed Jake and kissed him hard having no idea how else to shut him up. Leaning back with a slight smile he muttered,

"I'm fine and I don't care about Sam as long as you're ok."

"Didn't even get a scratch" Jake laughed kissing him lightly before stepping to the side and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist so that they were facing the shocked faces of the Cullen's.

"For Gods sake Alice! What did you do to the poor lad when you turned him? He's delusional" the mood was broken by a typical remark from Emmet and everyone but Sam burst into laughter.

"That's right this s funny! Go ahead and laugh Jake but you have no idea what trouble this will cause, you think the packs bad now? Oh just you wait until this gets around!"

"Paul and Embry already know Sam, Paul knows everything there is to know and doesn't give a damn about this, and Embry couldn't stop laughing he thinks its hilarious so come on what else are you going to try? Tell me it's not real? Say that their using their mind tricks to lure us in and kill us all?" Sam looked livid.

"Pack meeting tonight!" He yelled before storming out.

Jacob took seat beside Embry for the pack meeting, they were in human form but that wasn't to say that they would stay that way.

"I have called this meeting because too much has been happening in this pack that has lead to extreme dispute and secrecy. From what I gather every one of us has a secret that affects another member negatively. All will be revealed tonight, as alpha I am ordering you to remain in your seats and tell me what it is, you will not fight!" And so it started, Leah getting people to spread rumours about Sam in hope that Emily would hear, Embry bad mouthing Quill because of his imprint on a child but it was Seth that Jacob was focused on, Seth that he waited for.

"I'm Gay and I think I like a vampire, I don't see how it affects the rest of you but it's all I have, oh and I kissed the lightening Vamp." If it hadn't been for Alphas orders Jake would have jumped across the circle and ripped his head of.

"It affects the rest of the pack because 'lightening Vamp' is my imprint" he hissed through gritted teeth. There was a simultaneous gasp from the pack members who hadn't known and Leah spat on the floor hissing at Jake. But he was to focused on Seth to notice any of it.

"Your lying" Seth growled and Jake gave a bark of laughter

"Yes I'm lying about being imprinted with a vampire, I thought it would make people like me, really Seth? You think this is a dream come true for me, it's a fucking nightmare but I don't have much choice really an imprint is an imprint and I don't get to chose."

"Doe this mean we don't have to hear you whine about Bella fucking Swan again" Quill asked beaming.

"Bella fucking Cullen now and hell no, I'm finally over that." There was a chorus of laughter and a few 'whoops' but Sam silenced them all with a growl.

"If you are sure Jake then I have no choice, after a discussion with the elders it has been confirmed that you are corrupt and can no longer be a part of this pack whilst you continue to consort intimately with that leech. Jacob Black, as alpha of this pack I banish you." There was a loud tearing sound as the whole pack changed in unison.

Sam strode over to Jake and with a sweep of his paw clawed Jake across he face. Jacob put up no resistance, he couldn't powerless against the Alpha all he could do was lie on the floor whimpering as they all walked away from him, Leah was the only one to turn back with a look of sadness as they left him alone in the woods.


	10. Imprints

Over the next two weeks the Cullen's became used to the smell of Jake around the house he'd practically been living there ever since the pack had banished him with his fathers consent and in all honesty they were getting along surprisingly well until they got a call from Edward. No one had thought about how Bella might react to this.

Of course no one had expected her to return looking three to four months pregnant either.

They chose not to tell her for a while deciding that it would be better to wait until after she had the baby meaning that Harry and Jake had to spend a lot of time apart for a week or so, he still got to stay but Harry tended to keep a way just to make things easier. Thankfully Bella's pregnancy progressed at an alarming rate and they still got their moments alone whilst he claimed to be on patrol.

I was during one of these moments just as Jake was running his hand suggestively under the band of Harry's Jeans that Leah came bounding through the tees soon to be followed by Seth. The pair sprang apart and quickly righted their shirts looking Shocked at their company.

"Seth, Leah, what the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked when he realised that no one else was going to say anything.

"Sam's a nob Jake, he's been putting Seth through hell because of the whole kiss thing..."

"Which I'm over and want to apologise for when OW!" Leah slapped hip upside the head.

"Do not interrupt, you can say all of that when I'm finished" she glared him into silence before continuing "Yeah so he's been putting Seth through hell for all of that and he still doesn't give a damn about the rest of us, he's after the Cullen's again because he thinks Bella's pregnant!" The look on Harry and Jakes faces must have said it all because Seth and Leah both Gasped.

"Come back to the Cullen's place and I'll explain." Jake said and surprisingly they followed him without a word of questioning.

Soon they were all up to date and Seth, Jake and Harry had all made apologies and come to an agreement, mainly because Seth had decided that he was straight now which set Jakes mind at ease and all was forgiven for the most part (Jake was cautious).

Harry wasn't quite sure how the wolves worked but it seemed that a mini war was going on between the two packs now and Jake had become an alpha to Seth and Leah. It was all pretty confusing really but it seemed to work.

Harry seemed to see it coming long before Jake, Leah and Seth did. Bella went into labour and he could see it, the way his whole stance changed just screamed trouble. Sure enough he was right Rosali brought the baby down stairs and he could see the link form, a golden band stretching from him to her and wrapping around them both. He turned to Jake with a look of Horror and Dragged him outside.

"Jake this is bad, so very bad and this is going to cause even more problems."

"WOAH!" Jake Grabbed Harry's shoulders and held him still. "Calm down and speak to me" He tried to wrap his arms around Harry who shoved away, this was to serious to be dulled with affection. "Oh come on what's bad?" Harry's mouth wouldn't work, it couldn't be right.

"OY Lightening, spit it out because I'm getting suspicious, don't like the way you looked before you dragged Jake out here. Don't like where you where looking either." Leah was stood on the porch looking furious yet intrigued.

"Back of Leah..." But Harry stopped Jake, it was easier to tell Leah, Harry didn't know her so he didn't care much about her reaction so focusing on her he managed to get to words out.

"He's imprinted on the baby!"


	11. The world doesnt revolve around her

_so this is the end x Sorry it took me so long to get it up I've been ill but i hope you like it and keep a look out because I plan to write more. Really enjoyed writing this and thanks for reading it x_

* * *

Leah was pacing and it was infuriating. Harry was sat on the porch with his head in his hands listening, Seth had been sent out on patrol and Jake had gone to help Edward keep Bella alive and Leah was pacing.

"What's taking so long!" Leah snapped suddenly.

"Oh I don't know having a vampire baby usually takes a few seconds!" Harry replied voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up, this isn't funny!"

"Really, I find it hilarious, my boyfriend is up there with his dying best friend and that... I don't know what is shooting gold bands all over the place! I can hardly see a thing!"

"So it's powerful then?"

"It's a she and you bet she is, I'm blinded by pink." And sure enough everything disappeared in a haze of clouds.

"HARRY! For god sake wake up please!" Harry was lead on the porch and Jake was leaning over him looking worried. "Thank God, what the hell happened?" He asked sitting harry up slowly.

"The baby..." his head hurt meaning that he had fallen back, probably passed out "Damn she's powerful Jake, everything went pink and then here you are."

"Well were in for a great few days. Bella's out, becoming a vampire as we speak so we have time to sort things out before we face THAT problem at least."

"and Seth? I guess he knows?"

"Yeah, he's in the house right now arguing with Rose about who gets to hold the baby, the rest of the Cullen's don't know but..."

"they do now Jake, they weren't listening before but that was kind of obvious." Sure enough the sound of a vase hitting a wall came from in the house and Harry and Jake dove inside.

"Your imprinted on my kid!" Edward Yelled throwing another vase at Seth.

"Works two ways Edward, He's imprinted on her but she's imprinted on him to, hurt him you hurt her." Leah snapped and surprisingly Edward lowered the picture frame he had pulled from the wall. "Its not much different to you and Bella really." She had clearly thought the whole thing through very well and thoroughly before this and Edward could hardly argue.

"She's not going to like this" he sighed "she's not going to like it at all"

"Well Edward, she doesn't have a fucking choice" everyone turned to Rosaline in shock but she just shrugged "I'm sick of a world that revolves around Bella, so Jake is gay but he can't be with Harry because it might upset Bella, really? Seth imprinted on the baby, oh no don't tell Bella. There's nothing she can do about it but get over it!"

"I think what Rose is trying to say, is though Bella will be annoyed no doubt en need to realise that there are bigger things to deal with, we have no idea what to do with this baby." While they all Fussed over Renesme Harry and Jake slipped back outside.

"So the world no longer revolves around Bella, what do we do now?" Harry asked with a smile. Jake lent over and kissed him gently.

"I can think of a lot of things we can do." He muttered barley moving away from Harry.

"Well maybe we should get started." He laughed pulling Jake right up to him with a laugh and another more passionate kiss.


End file.
